


with sentimental value

by Doomsday (NecroNova)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Family, Gen, aaaaaa lil bit of sad, fluffff, ill try to keep it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecroNova/pseuds/Doomsday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>somewhere  in Walter Manor is a glass case, filled with objects from times long gone, memories from the past, gifts received from people they once knew.<br/>ill regulary/occaisanly post a lil oneshot about an artifect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. her Accordion

_ somewhere  in Walter Manor is a glass case, filled with objects from times long gone, memories from the past, gifts received from people they once knew. _

_ on one of the higher shelves rabbits keeps her most precious possession,  a decaying accordion, her first accordion,  it was a gift from the first Peter when she was only a few years old and she still remembers so well. _

 

“pappy, you wanted to see me?”  Peter A. Walters workplace was a mess, like usual, there was metal and tools scattered every where, just like the day she first opened her eyes in that very room.  she was nervous, none of  them were called up there unless the had misbehaved, and though she did like to misbehave she didn’t like to see her creator angry.  

“ Aaah rabbit,  good you are here, i have something for you”  

her fear turned into excitement “ really? what is it?” 

“ it’s a surprise, turn away” peter motioned for her to turn.

“what is iiiiiit” 

“what is the meaning of the word surprise?”  he laughed as he swiped some stuff from one of the workbenches,  metal clatters on the ground,  “rabbit, turn away”  and so she finally did.

Peter had just enough time to put a cloth over the gift before Rabbit excitedly turned back to face him.

“is it a vampire puppy?!” he wasn’t sure whether she’s joking but he laughed anyway

“ why don’t you look?” 

slowly she lifted up the cloth,  and as soon as she saw what it was her face changed.  Peter was afraid she didn’t like it, he just wanted to make his daughter happy because she seemed so down lately….

“oh pappy…”  here it comes “it’s amazing!  thank you so much!” she hugged him tight but careful.

 

it was a bright red accordion,  she saw it in a shop when she helped Iris with some groceries, she fell in love instantly, she didn’t exactly know what kinds of sounds it would make but she knew that that was the instrument she wanted to play,  but it was even better than when she saw it in the shop, because peter did something extra,  _ ‘ for Rabbit, I am proud of you. - your pappy ’  _  was engraved in golden letters on the side.

she had it with her for days, showing it to everyone at least 5 times “Look what pappy got me, Ma, isn’t it amazing?”  and she excitedly rewrote some songs to include her new favourite thing.

 

and when the day  finally came that the instrument was broken beyond repairing, Rabbit made sure it would be safe, and that its replacement was just as beautifully bright red, but she didn’t had it engraved, so it would completely replace the accordion her father gave her. the golden letters still make her smile to this day, because that's all she needs to know,

that he is proud of her.


	2. On a shooting star ( her name was Jenny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the world is so wonderfull.  
> she always told the rest jenny was just a toaster

_ somewhere  in Walter Manor is a glass case, filled with objects from times long gone, memories from the past, gifts received from people they once knew. _

 

_ On one of the shelves rabbit kept a face. _

 

She still remembers her so clearly,  Ruby red lips and hair that looked like it was made from gold, Rabbit always made jokes and called her toaster, because she used to be one before, she didn’t thought it was funny…  “rabbit for the last time, stop calling me your toaster, those days are behind me” 

Her siblings never knew where she went every sunday night, and she didn’t feel like telling.  They wouldn’t understand anyway 

Jenny was so very different from anyone she knew, she liked to wear lipstick even though robots don’t need it,  she liked sunglasses because the made everyone look so cool, she liked going to dinners  just to watch people eat, but above all she liked a certain copper automaton’s singing.  

Jenny knew how to drive a car and a bike, and how to cook even though she didn’t need too eat ( ‘i used to be a toaster, i know a thing or two in the kitchen” she always said when people asked)  she knew how to knot all kind of different knots, and how to navigate using the stars,  but above all she knew how to make Rabbit giggle like a teenage girl.

 

The sat on top of a hill, backs against an old apple tree,  the night sky scattered with stars.

“How do you feel, Rabbit”  Jenny  leaned her shoulder against Rabbit’s, 

Rabbit looked at Jenny, bleu eyes  focused on the stars above them, she turned her head to the sky. 

“When i’m with you Jenny, it feels like i am on top of the universe, on a shooting star” 

“And when i’m not around?”  

Rabbit looked back at Jenny,  “W-ww-what’ya mean?” 

“Just answer me” Rabbit saw Jenny’s smile fading.

“ i don’t know, i’m be okay i guess” 

“Rabbit…”  Jenny turned her whole body to face Rabbit,  she plucked something from Rabbit’s vest  “i’m leaving-” Rabbit’s whole body jerked, she wanted to say something back but Jenny stopped her “let me finish.   Mr. Alberto asked me to pack my stuff, he needs me, so where he goes i go”  she stopped talking for a moment and looked down at her lap.

“Just because he gave you some limbs doesn’t mean you owe him everything!”

“ but it does, we talked about this Rabbit,  he’s an old man and i’m all he’s left” 

“Then i’ll come with you!” Rabbit grabbed Jenny’s hands “i-i-i’ll get my stuff, don’t need much, i’ll need a moment to say my goodbyes, or i could just leave a note” 

“ no, Rabbit,  you and your brothers and sister are meant for something great” 

They stood up, still holding eachothers hands,  tears of oil on both of their faces.

“Rabbit you are the best girlfriend someone could wish for” Rabbit looked down.

“you ‘re the only o-o-one i told” 

“ but i shouldn’t be” Jenny’s voice went quieter “you have to take those steps, to make yourself happy, promise me that” 

“I-i-i-” 

“Promise me that” 

“Yeah ok, if you promise to come back to me one day, i still want to run to fields of marmalade with you”

“Rabbit, was that another-” 

“Y-y-you know it girl” Rabbit smiled she loved making toast-jokes.

Jenny leaned over and planted a kiss on Rabbit’s cheekbone 

“Goodbye Rabbit” she let go and walked away.

Rabbit stood there alone, it was the ending of a oh so spectacular story, she stood their watching the star filled sky and she felt so empty.

  
She tried to avoid anyone when she arrived home, really didn’t want to talk with anyone.  She didn’t break down, she didn’t even cry.. She just sighed and wrote down a few lines in a notebook,  heartbreak is the biggest inspiration.  She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, red…  she took a better look, on her cheekbone was a red mark in the shape of a kiss, robots don’t need makeup but it's a great way to show love. She took of her face plate as calmly as possible. And places it in the glass case where they all kept memories.  She didn't want this faceplate to be touched ever again,  she placed it right next to an old decaying accordion,  it was her memory of Jenny. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed,  
> tips and stuff welcome


End file.
